Shadow of the Ankh: Genesis
by Shiro Anubis
Summary: What if Seras was never human? What would happen if she wasn't originally from our time but from the past very far into the past over a millennium before the reign of Vlad the Impaler. What if she had worked for the queen? Slight AxS. Massive Gore.


This would happen to be my first Hellsing fic however I have read many of the stories here on Hellsing so that will help me. Give this story a chance as I have great plans for it. I don't want my work to go to waste. This one will have some AxS fluff however not until the sequel or later on does it get really into it.

I also give my beta, Zo-chan1 complete and full credit for beta reading and correcting the mistake I often make hehe. (If there is a star ignore it, just something I missed.)

Prologue: The Ancient End

**Year 500 A.D (After Death)**

A full, bright and luscious blood red moon climbed high in the vast sea-of-stars midnight blue sky. A windy breeze blew over the Egyptian desert. It was a particularly cold night and in a large oasis below, howls could be heard as the moon rose high up into the sky.

A strongly built man stood at the top of the highest rock in the oasis. Below him, many lean and strongly built men awaited his orders below. However, a woman stood next to him also emitting a commanding aura. The lady's hair blew in silvery wisps as she too waited for the man to speak. Finally the man spoke aloud.

"It is the time of weakness for the abominations that dare call themselves lycan! It is time we strike to rid ourselves of the plagued disgraces!" His voice boomed over the crowd. Cheers of agreement erupted below. The woman's stoic expression did not change as she listened. He waited for the beings below to quiet down before continuing his speech. "If we dispose of these monstrosities think of the fame from the other werewolf clans we will have! We will be respected! Alex and his group will attack from the west entrance and Seth's group will take the east entrance, while Thomas assassinates the queen of the monsters!" Howls of agreement rose up to meet him. The group below dispersed and as soon as it did the lady walked gracefully up to the man.

"I'm going to scout the place out a second time." She said briskly before swiftly leaving their camp without his reply. As soon as she was out of sight she started to run on all fours quickly to the sphinx. She entered. Careful to not set any traps off, she walked up to a certain wall and took a vial filled with golden liquid, she dabbed a drop on an ankh and an eye on the wall. In reaction the symbols all over the wall glowed. A passage opened up and she slipped in quietly.

There was a long staircase to where even she could not see. Instead of taking the stairs she hit a brick with a bird on it and a shaft opened up. There was a weld on the top of the iron shaft. Whoever created this had some great skill with anvils, as it looked like it was an actually part of the wall, no signs of it being welded what so ever. She clung to the chain and pulled a lever in the shadows of the shaft, the chain made clinking noises as it lowered her. Soon there was the bottom and she jumped onto the floor, the bottom staircase next to her. The shaft entrance/exits closed soon after she was out and there was another passage way that was only in darkness. She headed towards the passage.

Eventually she was standing before a very tall large (you need to chose between tall or large. The two together do not make sense!) golden gate with black hieroglyphics. Two dark tan men stood guard with spears and shields. She knew they usually used guns but this race of lycan were the rulers of trickery and deceit. When they caught sight of her they immediately bowed and let her in. On the other side of the gate awaited a rundown looking village of sand. This is another piece where trickery and deceit came into play, but she knew the werewolves would never fall for these traps, well at least one with half the sense of these lycan.

She continued walked through the village getting bows of respect from the people. They knew she was a much honored person here if she was allowed into the city. She spotted the house she was looking for. She came to the house and knocked upon the door.

The door creaked open and gold eyes peaked out before it opened wide. A jackal-like beast stood grinning ironically like a jackal. It made a welcoming gesture. "Come in, come in!" the voice was female. "It's been a long time hasn't it Ilene? 20 years is it? What brings you here anyways?" The beast-like woman asked.

"_They_ are coming and have an attack plan." The woman's eyes morphed from calm and serene to a horrified look. She rested her hand on her abdomen where her unborn child rested in her womb. She started to whimper before making a low sorrowful moan. "Don't cry Elena, you'll be safe." The woman known as Elena whipped her head up in anger and agony reflected on her eyes.

"I'm not worried about myself! I am upset because my child will never get to see the great sun or even the sandy earth!"

"There is a way for your child to survive." A voice behind her said. Their heads snapped to the direction of the voice. Sitting in the darkest corner of the room was a very large brownish-black jackal with gold markings covering its body. On its forehead was a large ankh crest.

"A-a…" Elena tried to speak but the jackal interrupted

"Do not speak my name from this point forth if we want this ritual to work." It said in a low voice. She nodded and became quiet.

"Sire, what ritual is this?" she asked. He smiled when she called him sire.

"Time-leaping" it answered. Elena and Ilene's eyes grew wide with shock. "Elena, your child is special I can sense the power aura it is radiating. We will send you and two others forward in time many centuries. You will be able to hide in that era of time for awhile. I predict 3 wolves will survive till then with the sole purpose of killing you, they won't know of your child so you must hide it well. Be on your utmost guard." She nodded and suddenly it lunged at her slicing her arm open, his paw was soaked in her blood. It started writing out a strange Egyptian seal before biting it's own fore-leg and it drip onto the seal which then turned black and glowed brightly with black light. In a flash Elena, Ilene, and the child were gone.

_**1425 years later**_

A young girl let out a yawn as she rose from her small bed. The sun shined on her platinum blonde hair (1). Her rather tan skinned soaked up the sun like a sponge in water. "Victoria !" her mother called. "Get ready for school. I have new subjects for you to learn!" Victoria Anput Seras was home schooled. Well if what she learned was considered "school". She preferred to use the term "Combat School " However it was not always like this. Actually, she had started this subject about a year ago. She had been taught everything she needed from since she could talk and comprehend. She was 9 years old now; her birthday had been only a month ago. Her mother had taught her a style of fighting she called "Hook style" Victoria thought it was a very strange style.

She lived in an average neighborhood however; unfortunately the kids thought her to be weird and avoided her as much as possible. It made her sad. She didn't understand, weren't they taught the same things she was taught at normal school? She did not know and probably would never know. Her mother had her take an IQ test from a certified counselor. The level of stun on their faces made Victoria wonder just what she had scored. When they gave her the papers she understood why. Her IQ was higher than the average adult in all levels of the test.

She walked towards the door ready for "school". Her breakfast was on the counter, an omelet with chopped up carrots, garlic, mushrooms, and her worst nightmare; spinach. She groaned almost inaudibly and ate it grudgingly. After the "torture" was down she headed for the basement or their training area. She was greeted by the sight of her mother, long black hair and friendly eyes. She assumed she had her father's hair. (AN: I wrote a lot of this down a few months ago however the next part was totally off my mind seeing as I don't feel like writing it down.)

"Good morning, Victoria did you sleep well?" Elena asked her daughter. She smiled gently down at her. Victoria smiled in return.

"I slept quite well." She responded. Her mother bowed and started her warm-ups.

"Instead of the usual warm-ups we will do something different, I am going to teach you how to draw some very special pictures!" her mother half-lied, it was not a lie nor was it the full truth either. From behind her back she took a piece of paper with an eye with no pupil and it had a near straight line near the end of the iris and the next to it at the below the middle of the eye was a line that curved then bent backwards and was nearly straight like the other line. Very close to the first line is a curved line that ends in a small swirl. (AN: Don't get it? I'll give you a hint 'Egyptian Hieroglyphics'.)

"It's a very pretty eye but what use to me would it be?" she asked curiously. Her mothers smiled faltered but regained quickly almost too fast for Victoria to catch.

"I'll tell you when you're older." She replied. She seemed to say that a lot. It irked Victoria sometimes but she never displayed her annoyance at the phrase. She just continued to smile pretending to not care.

That was how a portion of her day went. Her mother taught her how to draw one and told her to draw it until she was satisfied that she could draw it decently and went onto the next one.

"Well were done with those for today, now onto your regular routine." She said. That was when the day finally began. It ended rather too quickly for Victoria's liking.

"Victoria , sweetie could you go to the store and get some biscuits and carrots?" Her Mother had asked.

"Sure mum." She called to her and got into her moms purse and got out 8 pounds to buy what they needed. Her mother had always sent her trips were she only needed as a minimum of 8 pounds for the store. (BN: In England they use pounds. About 8 pounds is 15 US dollars. )

About 40 minutes later she was walking into the kitchen and set the groceries inside of the refrigerator. She heard her mother coming up from the basement having just cleaned it and sent herself up to her bedroom for the remainder of her day.

About two hours later she heard something break and a commotion downstairs. She heard her mother's voice and two other voices. Then her mothers scream which is what brought her down there. She saw two men beating her. Victoria charged at them in rage. They saw her and knocked her clear into the wall making several cracks. Luckily she did not hit her head and did not receive a concussion however, she slammed into her left arm, her weak arm fortunately (or rather unfortunately) and let out an ear piercing scream.

"Victoria , run!" her mother screeched. The men grinned evilly.

"First were gonna' rape ya then were gonna' kill ya and that little brat, bitch." One of the men growled. Victoria started to cry and watch in horror as they raped her mother.

'_Why? WHY! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO THEM? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS GOD?!_' she thought angrily. Suddenly something inside her broke. _'I am such a fool, god does not watch over me, mother was right, we do not belong to god…we belong to great death lord Anubis' _she laughed hysterically out loud, drawing the attention of the others. Her hair fell onto her face and she stopped laughing.

Her mother was dead. Gone. Never to breathe again. She needed to be avenged.

"I now see my purpose in life, is to kill…you! I am going to eat your black hearts out!" She grinned like a rabid jackal and her teeth turned black, hers eyes changed from blue to bright gold and glowed. In her hand appeared some sort of hook blade. It was silver with gold intricate designs all around it. The blade was shaped as a crescent moon. She charged them at a speed she did not know she possessed leaped and cleaved ones head off and swiped at the other who dodged. She threw the blade at him and charged at him her palm out and her hands clawed. She shoved into him right over his lungs, her hands crushing the protective bone.

She laughed like a hyena when she ripped his lungs out and threw them away. Then she went after his intestines. She grinned madly as she did this. She took her hook scythe up and promptly cut off his genitals. The man made a very high pitched scream (Wouldn't he be dead already if he had his lungs ripped out? How would he scream?) but was cut off when she picked up his head and crushed it in her hands. He died instantly and then she put her hand over his heart and applied a huge amount of force and broke into his chest and got a hold of his heart and ripped it out. It had stopped beating moments before she bit into it and ate it fully moments later.

She licked her lips when she came over to the other already dead man and ripped his heart out and ate it too. By now she was drenched in blood almost the full 16 quarts of blood from both bodies. Suddenly she heard sirens of the police. A neighbor must have heard the commotion and called the police. She ran for the back doors that lead into the forest. She opened it and silently shut it before dashing for the forest.

She would live away from the world for awhile and learn things by herself. She ran on all fours through the forest getting deeper and deeper into it. Never once did she notice the bright red glowing eyes that followed her through the entire night before disappearing. She never looked back and never knew the reaction of the police and what they found. All she knew was that she had to survive and kill monsters like those men were.

That is all for the prologue the chapter one is triple the amount as this I believe.


End file.
